Pleasure Trip In Johto
by Glacio Drako
Summary: Lyra huffed as she made her way to the Safari Zone. Baoba practically begged her over the phone to give his new idea a spin. The new Safari owner decided to give him one last chance to come up with something good.


"I swear to Arceus if Baoba interrupts my journey with another fucking challenge..." Lyra began but never finished since she was busy with a task. Baoba called her saying that he has another challenge for her—placing items in the Safari Zone to attract different types of Pokémon. Of all the Pokémon she could ever want in the Safari Zone is Lickitung and she read that whenever they come across something new they lick it. This is what brought her to the mountainous area. She found a flat enough rock and placed a chocolate cupcake. Pokémon love chocolate cupcakes.

Lyra waited for a few hours behind a huge rock. No Lickitung. Other Pokémon came, but she chased them off. Good thing she brought some food and soda for herself otherwise she'd had to leave. Bad thing she had to piss like a race horse and there are no bathrooms in the Safari Zone.

"Remind me to talk to some people about outhouses being installed," she said to no one in particular. She undid the buttons on her overalls and pulled them and her panties down to her knees. As she was doing her business she heard footsteps behind her.

"If it's another Rattata..." She turned her head just as a Lickitung was eating the chocolate cupcake. "Shit!" Lyra tried to get up and pull her overalls back up at once, but failed and tripped on her face with her ass in the air.

Lickitung waddled toward her. _Shit. _A tongue flicked against her pussy and ass. She became numb from the waist down. "Did you just licked me?!" she roared, throwing a small scoopful of sand at him.

"Lickiiiii!" he cried, running away.

It took about ten minutes for her ass to become responsive again. "Arceus damn it!" she yelled, mostly mad at herself. "The one opportunity to get a Lickitung and I blew it!" She sat on a rock and began to think. A light bulb lit up in her head.

"This is kinda nuts," she muttered, taking off her clothes. "I just hope no one sees me, but I've been here all day and only seen Pokémon." Lyra splayed out on the flat rock. "Oh Arceus, this is embarrassing."

It took Lickitung about twenty minutes to show up. Lyra was getting a little cold, but thankfully she wasn't in the marshland area or something. Lickitung crept up hesitantly, to which she spread her legs invitingly. When he deemed that she wasn't going to throw something at him, he tentatively brought his tongue to her honeypot. Her body tensed up but that was shortly lived as numbness set in. As time went on his tongue explored her vulva with more fervor. _Too bad I can't _feel_ anything! _Her pussy seemed to be enjoying it, optimistic of what's to come.

Lyra looked down because Lickitung stopped giving her head. "Holy Palkia!" His cock was almost as big as her freaking forearm. His member bobbed up and down, captivating her with its dance. His penis rocked from side to side as he tried to align their hips.

"Yeah, too bad I can't help you there, buddy," Lyra consoled, patting her numb thigh. _Well, this may be going a tad far, but I want him in my team. Maybe if he can tire himself out it'll make him easier to catch. _"Come on, ya big stud. Stick it in me."

With that coaxing Lickitung thrusted his tip into her. It was still too big to go in her hole. He rocked into her as she played with her button. Inch by inch she received him, moans and grunts escaping from their lips. Before she knew it he was knocking on her cervix. Her body dragged across the rock back and forth as he was bucking her.

"Thrust me harder!" Lyra shouted, numbness being replaced with ecstasy. "Come on! You can do better than that. Show me wha—ahahahahahaaaaaaugh!" His tongue began toying with her nub as his cock speared her pussy. "That's...hehuh...much better...hehahehuhehuah..." Utter bliss pushed the concerns of this world out of her mind. All she wanted was his cock. The Safari Zone could be burning around her and she wouldn't move until she got her fill.

"Tuuuuuung!" Lickitung sang, giving one final thrust. Love juice poured into her pitcher. Soon he was finished and pulled out.

"Oh come on! You can't be finished." Lyra crawled until her mouth was at level with his dripping dick. "It's not gentlemanly for you to finish while the lady hasn't." She began to clean his spunk with her tongue, making Lickitung shudder with excitement. Her tongue mixed a copious amount of her spit with his jizz. When she felt that that was enough she presented her spread ass cheeks.

"I hear this hole is better than my other one," she teased, her fingers drummed on her left cheek.

As if he needed an engraved invitation. She was glad she did a good job on his baloney pony because he was merciless to her anus. His vigor was so powerful that she had real trouble supporting her weight on her limbs.

"A-almost there! Keep going!" she applauded. The motion inside her balloon knot drove her absolutely made and she didn't have to imagine how crazy it made him since it was etched into his face.

"Yes! Yes! Yeeeeeeeeeeesssss!" Lyra sang in soprano as she gushed all over the impromptu love bed, anointing it with her cum and urine. Lickitung pulled out and Lyra collapsed in her fluids with his semen leaking out of both orifices.

The sun was setting when Lyra became conscious again. She looked behind her to see that Lickitung was groggily getting up and rubbing his head. Her body ached and trembled as she regained her breath.

"That—gasp—was awesome—gasp," she managed to spit out. "You have a gift. I'm always on the lookout for talent such as yours. Do you want to join me on my journey?"

Lickitung took her offer in deep consideration. "If you battle as well as you fuck, you can reap my field any day." Her blackmail was low and despicable and that was all it took. He nodded and Lyra threw the safari ball at him. It stopped rocking and Lickitung became hers as she became his.

She wiped up her base and threw her clothes back on. As soon as she exited Baoba immediately accosted her.

"So how did my idea of using items work?" Baoba asked.

Lyra blushed a deep crimson and had to stifle a laugh. "Very well. When you get a new idea let me know. I'd love to give it a thorough try."

Baoba waved as she hopped on her Pidgeot and flew off. "Of course I will! Be ready to come here within two weeks for another masterpiece from the great Baoba!"


End file.
